Talk:Spiral/@comment-32766476-20170804042322
Personally, I think the only bot these are relevant on is a Griffin with Hydras. A lot of people are talking about quad spiral Pattons, which seem great when you dont have much coin yet, but it takes all of a week to be in silver tier earning tons of silver. At which point you are better off picking up a LEO for the extra hp. On the Griffin with hydras, spirals are a necessary evil to pair up a non-line of site weapon with similar ranges to the hydra, but even still I've considered trading out my spirals for molots or gekkos, because when you are at 600m it is fairly easy to be in a position where you can avoid other mid to long range bots and still put pressure on center beacon and beyond. I look at all weapons in terms of what it will take me to put serious damage on a Griffon or shielded bot. 4 spirals completely leveled would take almost 4 full volleys connecting to take out your base level 5 griffon. That is a lot of time for one bot, and again, that is some serious time, effort, and coin for a weapon that again, IMO, is only a valid weapon on the Griffin with Hydras. A 4 spiral patton is relevant for about your first month of gameplay. Now, a Griffin with leveled Hydras and Spirals, you are taking nearly half another Griffons HP in one volley...even if you dont finish him off from 600m you've done enough damage to soften him up and let a team mate finish the job while you work on another one. On a related note, the patton in general has limited shelf life. Once you are playing with the big boys it seems like a 4 aphid setup would be killer right!? I mean, Andrian has a video where he and his clan is cleaning house with them, but in that same video you see a pot head warrior (leo + ancil + 3 aphids) that lasts nearly the whole game....that guy has 25% less fire power, but 2.5x more hp + ancil, and costs 250 more gold and some silver (which is basically monopoly money)...that is a way more effective bot for that type of game play. That is why my Pattons are collecting dust. For all the above, I would say that these are an weapon for the beginner player, but you are going to move through bronze and silver pretty quick. If you want to try them out, swing away, but don't spend too much upgrade time making a quad patton set up, or anything else, to great with spirals. If you are in the lower levels, ok, get 2 spirals and 2 molots and work on the leveling them. You may use 2 of these weapons on 2 different bots in higher levels. Personally, even in higher tiers I ran a 4 pin setup on my 4th slot until I could get something more effective....I could at least do decent damage at 500m and have splash damage for the short amount of time my Patton was still in the game. Just my $.02 for what its worth.